


Freezerburn Prompts

by NameForsaken



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Other, coffee shop AU, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameForsaken/pseuds/NameForsaken
Summary: A collection of Freezerburn prompts from tumblr.





	1. Coffee Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop AU
> 
> Summary: Weiss finds company in a kind barista at a local coffee shop in town.

**A/N: So this little one-shot is actually an excerpt from an original story I started writing about 7 years ago that I adapted for Freezerburn because I thought the dynamics between the original characters were perfect for Weiss and Yang. I may or may not continue this and adapt it into a full Freezerburn ficlet at some point, but no promises! I've still got tons of other stuff to complete for you lovely people!**

* * *

 

It was getting late. The mid-afternoon sun burned brightly through the wide, ceiling-to-floor windows that looked out onto Vale’s busy streets, its rays providing Weiss with more than a sufficient amount of light as she scribbled angrily on a crumpled napkin. She had been hiding out at a small café wedged in between a low-grade law firm and vacant lot, looking for any excuse to stay away from Beacon for just a little longer. Ruby had called her twice that day, leaving long, worried voicemails that Weiss didn’t dare listen to more than once. She wanted more than anything to talk to her best friend, but she knew that as soon as she let Ruby back into her life again, she was going to have to talk about what happened at Open House.

On the other side of the counter, a young barista with long, golden-blonde hair eyed Weiss curiously as she poured coffee into another customer’s empty mug. After setting down the pot, she tossed her hair behind her shoulders, and approached the stool where Weiss was sitting.

“Rough day?” she murmured casually, as though conversing with customers was just a regular habit of hers.

Weiss looked up at the girl, and forced a smile. “I’m fine.”

The barista just clicked her tongue. “Not that it’s any of my business, but you’ve been sitting here by yourself for an hour, now, and you haven’t ordered a thing.”

“I’ll have a medium decaf latte, then,” Weiss said, hoping it would get the girl to leave her alone.

She gave her a sideward glance. “Is that what you really want?”

Instead of answering her, Weiss turned back to her napkin, and started running through a list of words in her mind that rhymed with _fake_. She looked down at what she had written so far, and immediately felt the urge to tear it up, and start over. But no matter how many times she started over, she knew she would never find the answers she was looking for.

“You’re a writer?”

Weiss sighed. “Aspiring musician.” She met the girl’s bright, welcoming lilac eyes, and felt herself ease up a bit. The barista was smiling, a knowing expression written all over her face.

“I’m a musician myself,” she chimed, leaning over the counter to read Weiss’s hectic chicken scratch. “That is, if you consider a drummer to be a musician.”

She nodded. “Of course I do. As long as you take it seriously.”

“Serious as can be.” The girl squinted her eyes at something on the napkin, and frowned. “I’m not a lyricist, but your words seem to be very poetic. It sounds kind of sad, though.”

Weiss slapped her hand over the napkin, and pulled it toward her. “It’s personal.”

The barista stood up straight, and gave Weiss a calculating look. “Sorry. I’m not trying to intrude… I really just came over here to make sure you were okay. You looked like you were about to cry before I stepped in.”

It was difficult to be mad at her. The sincere look on the girl’s face, along with her soft, easy-going voice, made her seem like such a sweetheart, and it was impossible for Weiss to send her away. “Honestly,” Weiss muttered, her throat tightening with every syllable, “I’m not having a great day. Or week, I should say. I drove all the way out here from Beacon Academy just so I could get away from everyone for a while…”

Her eyes widened, thin brows shooting up into her choppy bangs. “ _The_ Beacon?”

Weiss gave her a hesitant nod. “Yeah, I’m a student there… You know of it?”

“Of course,” the barista replied, moving further down the counter where she’d left her pot. She brought it back over to Weiss, twisting the handle between her hands. “My sister’s a student a Beacon. It has one of the best tech courses in all of Vale… Though I’m guessing you’re not going for the tech.”

“Actually… I am,” Weiss admitted, her gaze moving back toward her napkin. The last thing she wanted to do was tell some stranger about how her father was forcing her to take some business and computer language classes that she barely understood just because she was going to have to take over the family Electronics Company someday. What the blonde didn’t know, though, was that Beacon also had a great music program that allowed Weiss the outlet she needed to focus on her songwriting when the rest of her classes were beginning to weigh her down.

“I get it, though,” the barista continued, offering Weiss a sympathetic smile. “It’s a nice place to think, isn’t it?”

She glanced up, her brows knitting together as she tried to remember what it was they had just been talking about. _The café. Right._ She cleared her throat, tucking the napkin into her purse beside her, and turned back to the girl. “Yes, yes it is. It’s especially good for when I really need to write.” She frowned. “But my mind is just so jumbled right now, I can’t even figure out what I want to say.”

The barista huffed. “That’s why I love the drums so much.” She let go of the pot handle, and held up her hands as though she were holding two drumsticks. “No matter what mood I’m in, whether I’m angry, sad, happy, or super excited, I can always just express myself by banging out on my set. No words are necessary.”

Weiss lowered her gaze to the faux-granite countertop before her. “Sometimes, if I don’t at least attempt to write out what’s on my mind, I feel like I’m going to explode…”

The girl sighed. “Seriously. You should give the drums a try. I’m telling you, you’ll feel _a million_ times better.”

“I would, but I’ve been down that road before.” She thought back to her first semester at Beacon, when she’d first met Ruby in the Robotics Club. The energetic brunette had constructed a small machine with a built-in metronome that was programmed to keep a tempo on the drums. There had been an issue with the metronome, however, and the robot would always miss the third beat, throwing off the rest of the tempo. Weiss had tried to record herself playing a simple track for Ruby to reprogram the metronome to, but the drumsticks had felt so foreign to her, so loose compared to her keyboard or guitar, and no matter how many times she tried, she found she just couldn’t keep a beat. “They seem to be the only instrument I _can’t_ play.”

“That’s a shame,” the barista chuckled, a twinkle in her pale violet eyes. She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, and flipped to a clear page. “Did you want whipped cream with your latte?”

Weiss exhaled, suddenly remembering that she’d promised the girl an order. “If you think it’ll make me happy, then I’m up for anything… And I’ll take it to go.”

She wrote something on the pad of paper, and stuffed it back into the pocket of her apron. Without another word, she turned away from Weiss, and walked back to the other side of the counter, disappearing around the corner. She returned a moment later, latte in hand, and gestured for Weiss to follow her to the register.

Weiss stood up slowly, feeling sluggish again, and walked to the register at the end of the counter. The barista rang her up, and waited silently as Weiss dug out her wallet from her purse, and handed her ten lien. “Keep the change,” she told the blonde, grabbing the latte and her receipt. Before leaving, she gave her one last gracious smile. “Thanks.”

“Enjoy your week,” she replied. “It was nice talking to you.” She backed away from the counter, and moved on to another customer. Weiss turned around, and pushed out the door. _It was nice talking to you, too._


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Salem AU
> 
> Background: Weiss and Yang have been dating for a few months, now, and Winter, the only one in her family who knows about their relationship, has convinced Weiss that it's time to introduce Yang to their mother.

She still couldn't believe she was about to do this. She had spent the past week talking herself up, telling herself she'd be okay, that  _Yang_  would be okay, but as the scenery outside her window began to turn familiar shades of white and gray, cool metal skyscrapers and icy landscapes coming into view, Weiss couldn't stop her hands from shaking, her heart from racing, her stomach from twisting in an endless bundle of nerves. Her only consolation was the beautiful blonde sitting beside her, offering Weiss the kindest, most encouraging of smiles as her lilac eyes glanced down at her with love.

"It's going to be okay, Weiss," Yang assured her as she reached for one of her girlfriend's hands. "As long as we're together, it's going to be okay."

Weiss tried her best to return Yang's smile. She  _knew_  Yang was right; there was absolutely nothing, and  _no one_  who would be able to break them apart. They'd already endured it all – the fall of Beacon, escaping the Bandit Camp that belonged to Yang's poor excuse for a mother, overcoming Yang's PTSD, and stopping Salem and her gang from retrieving the Relic of Knowledge. Even Blake had managed to take back the White Fang, and she was in Haven now, doing her best to build the freedom fighters back up from the bottom, and recruiting Humans who supported and wanted to help the Faunus cause. Going back to Atlas should have been nothing in comparison. But the last time Weiss had been here… well, she was  _still_  trying to forget.

Just a few minutes later, their airship landed, and Weiss had to pull her hand away from Yang's, knowing that the second she stepped off the ship, all eyes would be on her. It was no secret to Atlesian society that Weiss had been marked a runaway, as "unwell", "unfit" to inherit the Schnee Company. She had become an outcast, an enemy, and the last thing she needed was another reason for the public to cast a dark eye her way.

Yang remained two steps behind Weiss at all times as they left the Atlesian Port, Weiss keeping her head down as she walked toward the pier where her mother had promised to meet her. She kept her ears open for any whispering voices of the people who passed, but much to her surprise, no one even seemed to notice or care that the "estranged" Schnee had returned. As they got closer to the pier, Weiss's heart began to lift, her breath starting to return at a comfortable pace as she realized she'd gotten worked up over nothing.

_We're going to be okay_ , she told herself as she lifted her head, braving a glance behind her to meet her lover's gaze. Yang stopped, her eyes immediately filling with concern, but when Weiss smiled, wider, more genuine this time, all of that worry instantly melted away. The brawler resumed her steps, taking two large strides and meeting Weiss at her side. As the pier's entrance came into view, Weiss moved closer to her girlfriend, brushing her left hand against Yang's artificial right, and intertwining them together.

"Do you see her?" Yang asked as they started along the icy boardwalk, making their way to the large building on the other side.

Weiss glanced around the pier, looking for any familiar faces, but not finding a single sign of her mother. "She's probably inside," she told Yang. "It's a little chilly out today."

Yang snorted. "It's Atlas. Isn't it  _always_  chilly?"

"Not when you've been living here your whole life."

They finally reached the large building and entered inside, heat immediately encompassing Weiss's body and filling her with warmth. She smiled up at Yang once more as they walked through the foyer hand-in-hand, searching around the building until Weiss finally spotted the trademark Schnee white hair and piercing blue eyes staring across the way.

Weiss's grip tightened around Yang's hand as she started in the direction of her mother, forcing herself to keep her head high even as her heart began to pick up its pace again.  _We're going to be okay. We're going to be okay._

Upon their approach, the older Schnee stood from the bench she'd been resting on, and folded her hands at her waist. "Weiss," she said, her voice steady and emotionless, another Schnee trademark that even her mother, once warm and loving, had picked up over the years of cold ruthlessness forced upon them all by the man of the household.

"M-mother," Weiss stuttered, cursing mentally at the quake in her voice. She felt a gentle squeeze at her fingertips, and she glanced up at Yang once again, finding more strength, more encouragement, more comfort than Weiss had ever known before she'd come to know her teammate-now-turned-lover. She stepped forward, bringing Yang with her, as she met her mother's gaze once more, this time more poised and confident. "I'd like to introduce you to Yang Xiao Long, my… my  _girlfriend_."

She watched her mother's gaze, looking for any signs of hesitance, but instead her eyes widened as the older woman's face lit up with mirth, her lips turning upward into a warm smile. She unfolded her hands and raised one to Yang, giving the blonde a firm nod. "Yang… It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yang untangled her hand from Weiss's, and lifted it to Mrs. Schnee's, the older woman's expression only wavering for a moment at the recognition of the Atlesian prosthetic in place of flesh and blood. "It's nice to meet you, too."

The woman lowered her hand and stepped to the side of the bench, gesturing for the two younger girls to sit. "Please. We've got a lot to catch up on."

Yang was the first to sit, looking up at both of the Schnee women before her in content, as Weiss remained standing, wrestling with her thoughts. She held her mother's gaze, so many familiar emotions welling inside of her as she thought back to her childhood, back to the days when her grandfather was still alive, when her family was still happy. Back before her mother had taken up drinking – thankfully, Weiss noticed, her mother had come to the pier completely sober that morning – to deal with her husband's sudden change in personality, in the sudden overhaul of the family company that would lead to the destruction of the Schnee name. There was a time long ago when Weiss would find comfort in her mother's arms at night, wrapped safely as they read a book together before bed. She hadn't received that same affection in  _years_ , and she'd wanted it,  _needed_  it for so,  _so_  long.

"Mom," Weiss murmured, her voice thin and cracking, breaking formality for the first time since she was little. She took a step forward, tears welling in her eyes as her arms found her mother's shoulders, her face taking refuge in the crook of the older woman's neck.

She felt sturdy, strong arms wrapping tenderly around her back, pulling her in closer, filling her with a sense of security that she had only ever experienced whenever she was with Yang. "I'm so proud of you," her mother spoke, her voice soft and soothing in her ear. "Don't you  _ever_  forget that."

Weiss buried her face deeper into her mother's collar, breathing in the familiar fragrance of frosted cranberries and pine. "Thank you…  _Thank you so much_."

After a moment, the two finally pulled away, and Weiss wiped away her tears as she turned back to Yang with a smile. Her girlfriend was watching her with just as much pride, just as much joy as her mother, and Weiss couldn't help but feel like this is where she belonged. That Yang was just as much a part of her family, now – her  _real_  family – and that they would be together for a long, long time.

She finally lowered herself to the bench beside her, taking her hand once more as Mrs. Schnee sat on the other side of Yang.

"Now," she began, her tone playful and kind, and Weiss couldn't help but feel like she was seeing her mother for the first time. She hadn't seen the woman so lively, so  _free_  in over a decade. She'd missed this; she'd missed her mother. "Tell me, Yang, how you managed to capture my daughter's heart."


	3. Calming the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero AU
> 
> Background: Weiss and Yang are part of a superhero team with Ruby and Blake, and Weiss and Yang have just come back from a mission in Downtown Vale.

"I can't believe you burned down half of Central Garden!"

Weiss stormed into Team RWBY's base, already peeling off her mask as she let out an annoyed growl. She refused to look back at Yang as she kicked off her boots and flung them in the corner, wishing for once in her life Ruby would give her permission to use her powers to knock some sense into Yang.

"Oh, come on, Weiss, no one got hurt!" her partner called out from behind her, her own soil-covered boots squicking underneath her as she padded across the crystalline floor.

The ice-themed girl closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh, her fists clenching at her sides as small icicle-shaped shards began to coat her knuckles. "That's not the point,  _Yang_ ," she muttered under her breath. She inhaled deeply, holding it for a few seconds as her fingers thawed, and she finally opened her eyes as she turned to face her teammate. "Do you know who has to pay for the damages every time  _you_  go and start setting fire to everything?!"

Her partner frowned. "Well, it's not like I do it on purpose… I'm just trying to do my part like you and everyone else on this team. I'm  _sorry_  if my powers are a little too much for you to handle."

Weiss shook her head. "I'm starting to think they're a little too much for  _you_  to handle."

"What's  _that_  supposed to mean?"

"It means you've got  _a lot_  to learn, Yang!" Weiss took another deep breath, and took a step toward Yang. "Look, we've all been on this team for the same amount of time. I know… I know what some of the papers say about you, Yang, but it's  _not_  true… You're a hero, okay? You're a  _great_  person. But your powers… they're dangerous. Fire… fire isn't something that should be messed around with. You need to figure out how and when to contain it, because if you keep just bursting into a fight with fists a-blaze, you're going to eventually get someone hurt."

Yang turned away from Weiss, her mask hanging at her side as she walked toward the sitting area on the other side of their small base. Weiss followed hesitantly behind, watching cautiously as Yang plopped down on the sofa, and picked up the newspaper that splayed out across the bulletproof glass coffee table.

" _Superhero or Super-threat?_ " she read aloud, her violet eyes cloudy with emotion as she skimmed the passage on the front page. " _When the new Super Team RWBY arrived on the scene in Vale last winter, Firebomb seemed like a blessing in disguise with her pyrokinetic abilities that kept much of Vale's community feeling the heat even during the coldest nights of winter. But with summer in full swing and gardens blooming to life, Firebomb's abilities have cost the city's plant preservation society millions in lien to clean up the damage caused by the vigilante's reckless, all-engulfing flames. With Vale's budget taking a major dip in clean-up costs, we have to ask – is keeping this hothead heroine around really worth it?_ "

Weiss bit her lip. "You can't really take  _everything_  they write to heart  _all_  the time. You know, when I was still fighting crime back in Atlas, they used to say some pretty horrible things about me, too."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, 'Ice Queen too perfect for our snobby city, she puts all of our ice sculptures to shame!'"

"Actually," Weiss began, taking a few steps forward, "they said I was a monster. A  _criminal_. That I needed to be locked up. Atlas doesn't exactly take too kindly to superhumans, and it doesn't help that most of the Atlesian Military's research on supers is all funded by my own father… I'm just fortunate he still hasn't figured out my identity. Otherwise he'd be the first to lock me away."

The blonde turned to her with a pensive look, her expression caught somewhere between pity and concern. "I'm sorry, Weiss."

"Don't be," the smaller heroine said, clearing the rest of the way between her and the sofa, and lowering herself beside Yang. She rested a gloved hand on her friend's thigh, glancing down momentarily at the bright yellow spandex tights that always seemed to stick out like a sore thumb at night. "Look, your powers… they're a  _gift_. And you've chosen a path that  _so_  many other superhumans have refused to take, and that's to use your powers to  _save_  people rather than using them for your own will. You think if Torchwick had your powers he'd be using them for good?"

Yang laughed. "Yeah, right. He'd be burning down every tech shop in a ten-mile radius."

"Exactly!" Weiss exclaimed, giving her partner a small smile. "I know I'm hard on you. We're  _all_  hard on you. But we wouldn't be if we didn't care. We just want to help you, to help  _everyone_ , keep this city safe, and we can't do that if you keep rushing into a fight without a level head and full control over your powers."

Her friend nodded. "How do you do it?" she asked, her eyes serious, intense, but somehow still striking Weiss's heart with the slightest hint of melancholy. "How do you keep your cool?"

Weiss furrowed her eyebrows. "Did… did you just make a joke?"

Yang's eyes widened. "Oh, I  _swear_  I didn't mean to! But now that I have…" She gave Weiss a playful smirk. "Tell me, Princess, how  _do_  you keep those prickly little ice daggers of yours under control?"

She glanced down at her hand that was still on Yang's lap, and let out a small sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment, blocking out all of the noise around her, and felt the cold rush inside, blooming in her chest and spreading all the way down her arm to her palms until she felt it pool out of her onto the warm skin beneath her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Yang, who didn't even flinch at the icy touch. "Give me your hand."

"My hand?"

"Yes. Place it on top of mine."

Yang furrowed her eyebrows, but did as she was told, and placed her hand on top of Weiss's, icy energy still pooling out onto the sun-themed girl's thigh.

"Now close your eyes." Again, Yang did as she was told, and Weiss overturned her hand, connecting her palm with Yang's. Finally, the larger girl flinched, as if feeling the cold for the first time, and Weiss couldn't help but smirk at the sudden shudder that left Yang's body. "Okay, I want you to try to cancel out my powers with your own."

The other girl's eyes suddenly shot open, lilac orbs beginning to pool with fear. "W-what if I burn you?"

"You won't," Weiss assured her calmly. "Just trust me."

Yang shook her head. "I can't do this, Weiss… M-maybe I should ask Blake for he–"

"Just  _trust_  me," Weiss reiterated, her fingers enclosing around Yang's hand just as her partner began to pull away. "You're  _not_  going to hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"One-hundred percent. Now close your eyes." Yang let out a hesitant breath, and closed her eyes once more, her grip tightening around Weiss's fingers. Weiss gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before loosening her own grip, keeping her ice aura active all the while. "Now I want you to  _only_  pay attention to my voice. Block out all other noises around you. Just focus on me."

Yang went silent for a moment, her hand starting to shake, but after another long breath, the shaking stopped. "Okay. What's next?"

Weiss smiled. "I want you to focus on activating your powers. Imagine a tiny flame in your mind, more like a candle… Imagine the heat from the candle keeping your warm on a winter's night. Feel that warmth flow through your chest, all the way down to your hand…  _Just_  enough to melt the frost around it, and keep yourself comfortable."

She watched Yang carefully, unwavering, as her blonde locks began to change colors, the yellow glowing brighter as she channeled her powers. Weiss could already begin to feel the heat emanating from the larger girl's body, and at first it was hot, causing Weiss to break a sweat. Still, she didn't let go, squeezing Yang's hand once more, channeling more cool energy into her own touch as she silently beckoned her friend to match her. Slowly, the heat began to die down, the golden aura around her locks beginning to fade, until all Weiss could feel was a comfortable warmth beneath her palm, a small ring of heat encompassing their hands.

"Now open your eyes."

When Yang opened her eyes, her irises had changed from violet to red, one of the side-effects of her abilities. However, she remained calm, maintaining her warmth as she glanced down at hers and Weiss's intertwined hands, and gave the paler girl the most grateful of smiles. "How did you do that?"

Weiss grinned. " _You_  did that, Yang."

"I… I did?"

"Yeah. And it didn't hurt."

Yang continued to stare at their hands, her smile widening, until, suddenly, her eyes faded back into lilac, and her cheeks began to flush the lightest shade of pink. She pulled her hand away, letting out an awkward cough, and glanced back up at Weiss. "I, uh… Um, thanks. I–I… We should probably report back to Ruby and Blake now and let her know our mission was successful."

Weiss nodded. "Right." She removed her hand from Yang's thigh, her own cheeks beginning to fill with a mild warmth, and she stood up from the sofa, turning back once more to Yang. "And Yang? If you ever feel like you're going to lose control, please think of what I said."

Yang smiled. "Yeah. I will. Thanks."


End file.
